my Hero
by Helenkim
Summary: kehidupan pahit yang akan di lewati yunho demi membalaskan dendamnya atas ke matian ibunya dan kisah cinta yang dramatis ketia menemukan belahan hatinya
1. Chapter 1

ff yunjae chapter 1

Tittle: my hero

Author: Me HelenKim

Genre: action,hurt,romance Dll

Cast: yunjae yang lainya nyusul

Rate: T-M

Disclaimer: the are not mine, but kim jaejoong and this ff is mine hohohoho

Warning: BOY X BOY TYPO bertaburan keekekek

Ini ff ke 3 ku terimakasih sudah berkenan mau membaca ff q, ff yang ke 3 ini akan berbeda dengan cerita ff q yang pertama ini juga terinspirasi dari sebuah filem, jadi slamat menikmati oke ceritanya mari kita mulai

AUTHOR POV

Setelah perang..teror punberjatuhan,para perusahaan mengambil alih kekuasaan bertempur merebutkan apa yang tersisa

Delapan perusahaan bertahan dan membagi dunia para perusahaan tersebut lebih di kenal iron fist

Wilayah korea jatuh di tangan perusaan terbesar yang di sebut SM dan di pimpin oleh Lee soman yang sangat terkenal kejam dia hanya memperdulikan kemajuan SM tanpa memperdulikan penduduk dan masyarakat korea yang terlantar,jaman itu korea terlihat sangat berbeda dengan jaman sekarang, dulu di korea tempat yang sangat kumuh gedung terbesar hanya milik SM tapi luar dari SM korea hanyalah lebih terlihat seperti tumpukan sampah karna para penduduknya yang tingal di luar dari gedung SM hidup penuh dengan kejahatan atau penindasan mereka terpaksa saling membunuh dan menindas karna saat itu korea hanya berlaku hukum rimba siapa kuat dia dapat siapa yang lemah maka tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup,jadi tidak heran lagi di korea jika ada pemandangan, pelacuran,perampokan,pemerkosaan,wanita hamil/mempunyai anak tanpa ayah,teriakan pilu yang menyayat hati terdengar di mana-mana.

di sinilah cerita seorang namja merubah segalanya melalui perjuangan yang tidak terbilang mudah dia membayar harga yang bisa terbilang mahal dari semua yang di dapatkan demi menuntut sebuah ke adilan….

Setahun sekali para perusahaan menyelengarakan sebuah turnamen dimana itu bukanlah sebuah permainan membunuh atau dibunuh

Di luar dinding kota SM, di tempat kumuh yang mereka sebut Cassiopeia di sanalah cerita di mulai.

5 hari yang lalu

Segerombolan orang dengan pistol sedang mengejar seseorang yang berlari sangat cepat mereka seperti merebutkan sesuatu, seorang namja yang sedang menenteng tas hitam mengunakan kaos putih dan jaket hitam dan celana jins berlari dari gang satu ke gang yang lainnya sambil menghindari tembakan pistol dari orang2 yang mengejarnya langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat jalan buntu dan bersembunyi di samping kulkas bekas, salah satu orang yang mengejarnya sedang berjalan ke tempat itu dan 'duankk!' pukulan keras kena kepalanya sebab namja yang bersembunyi di balik kulkas itu membuka keras pintu kulkas sampai mengenai orang tersebut

,"terimakasih kulkas" ucapnya lalu namja itu mengunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk lari dari tempat itu dengan naik bangunan kumuh dan ke atap dan berlari melompat dari atap yang satu keatap yang lain melihat itu segerombolan geng mengejarnya dan menaiki atap seperti yang di lakukan namja yang tadi, seakan mereka tak mau kalah juga.

Melihat itu namja ini melompat tepat di setumpukan sampah dan berlari ketika hendak berbelok dia melihat segerombolan tentara suruhan SM yang di sebut jack hammer sedang berpatroli,

#jack hammer adalah tentara suruhan SM yang hanya patuh kepada pemimpinya dan pembunuh yang tidak punya hati.

lalu namja ini berhenti dan ingin berbalik tapi diurungkan niatnya karna geng yang mengejarnya ada di depannya dan menembaknya lalu namja ini melompat dan bersembunyi di samping mobil rongsokan, kelompok geng yang sedang menembak namja tersebut terkejut bertemu dengan para jack hammer tampa ada ba bi bu jack hammer pun menembak dan membantai geng tersebut dan menembak sembarang tempat takutnya masih ada geng yang tak di undang masuk ke kawasan SM, namja yang bersembunyi itu menutup mulutnya rapat2 agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun, setelah selesai jack hammer pun berlalu dari tempat itu dan kembali berpatroli

Merasa sudah aman namja ini keluar dari persembunyiannya dan pergi dari kawasan SM ke tempat kumuh Cassiopeia lalu berjalan ke rumah yang kumuh seperti gudang dan mengedor pintunya

Orang yang di dalam pun memegang pistol dan membuka pintu itu perlahan sambil melihat siapa yang datang,,,"yunho'' pekik orang tersebut dan menyuruh yunho masuk

" sudah ku bilang kalau masuk lewat pintu belakang"

" sudah ku coba tapi tak seorang pun yang membukanya" oceh yunho sambil mengatur napasnya

"ada apa dengan mu" kata mr choi melihat yunho berdarah bagian lehernya

" tidak ada apa2 Cuma tergores" jawab yunho enteng dan membuka tas hitam yang di gendongnya dan membukanya mengeluarkan benda yang di dalamnya yang terbungkus dengan gulungan Koran…..

"Hanya kau orang satu2nya yang bisa masuk ke zona geng aku tidak tau cara mu melakukannya" oceh mr choi

"aku hanya termotivasi" jawab yunho lalu membuka gulungan koran dan memperlihatkannya benda yang ada di dalamnya ke mr choi

"wohohoho ini sangat bagus 20.000 giga kami bisa mendapatkan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dengan ini" oceh mr choi

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya yunho

" internet rahasia koneksi bawah tanah yang terbebas dari SM" jawab mr choi panjang lebar

"simpan saja segala ucapan mu sampai kau membayar ku" oceh yunho yang sudah tidak sabar mengambil bayaranya dari hasil kerja kerasnya yang masuk ke kawasan terlarang untuk mengambil benda itu sampai mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi untuk bertahan hidup

"Woah kau sudah tidak sabaran oke2 sabar dulu" ucap mr choi sambil berjalan dan mengambil uang yang di ikat dengan karet dan melemparnya ke yunho tapi yunho menolaknya

"bukannya sudah ku bilang membayar ku dengan uang global blue bukan won" ucap yunho

di jaman itu won sudah hampir tidak ada artinya, lalu mr choi memberikan 4 lembar uang global blue ke yunho, "oke terimakasih oh ya kapan akan ada pekerjaan lagi untuk ku" Tanya yunho sambil bersiap2 untuk pergi. "sekarang masih belum ada akan ku pangilkan kalau ada tugas baru lagi" ucap mr choi yang langsung berbalik badan meninggalkan Yunho," baik" jawab singkat yunho lalu pergi dari tempat itu

Sebelum pulang ke rumah yunho pun pergi ke mirotic bar sebelum masuk ke bar yunho melihat orang2 berkumpul menonton pidato dari Lee soman tentang turnamen yang akan di adakan baru2 ini, yunho lewat tanpa terlalu tertarik melihat televisi besar tersebut lalu yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam dan duduk di depan meja bartender

"Annyeong yunho" ucap orang tersebut

"Annyeong mr bonner berapa tagihan ku" ucap yunho

"Tagihanmu sudah 500 ribu won sudah sangat banyak"

" bagai mana kalau 1 lembar uang global blue" Tanya yunho sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang global

" woah ini lah kenapa aku suka berbisnis dengan mu yunho" ucap mr bonner sambil mengambil uang tersebut.

Lalu yunho menghampiri Mr han yang sedang duduk dengan merangkul dua perempuan di pelukannya

"apakah ada barang bagus" Tanya yunho yang langsung menatap Mr Han

" tentu saja" jawab mr. han

"bagai mana kalau kopi" Tanya yunho mendengar itu membuat membuka tas kopernya dan memberikan sebungkus kecil kopi

"itu sangat mahal nak per ons 1000 won''

"aku tau berikan aku satu buah jeruk dan sebatang coklat"

" wah sepertinya bisnis sedang berjalan baik" lanjut ke yunho "semuanya 5000 won

" bagai mana kalau dengan 1 lembar dolar global blue" Tanya yunho

"oke itu yang ku cari" ucap sambil menyerahkan barang dan mengambil uang tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari mirotic bar yunho pulang ke rumah dan menemui ummanya yaitu Jung Heechul yang sedang melekukan gerakan baguazhang melihat itu yunho tersenyum

"aku ingat gerakan itu "ucap yunho

"tentu kamu ingat karna kau adalah murid ku yang hebat dalam bela diri" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sudah pulang, "kau pasti belum makan ini umma sudah mempersiapkan makanan kaleng untuk mu".

" bagai mana kalau minum kopi " Tanya yunho

"itu tidak mungkin nak kopi sekarang sangat mahal'' lalu Heechul terhenti berbicara karna melihat yunho mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil yang tidak lain adalah kopi dan yunho juga mengeluarkan 1 buah jeruk dan memberikannya untuk ummanya

Melihat itu membuat Heechul bingung dan bertanya

"dari mana kau mendapatkan uang yunho"tanya heecul yang menatap putra satu satu nya itu " jangan bilang kalau kau berurusan dengan SM kan, Aigoo sudah umma bilang menjauh lah dari SM sebelum hidup mu berantakan oleh mereka",

"umma jangan khawatir aku bisa menjaga diri ku dan kurasa aku bisa ikut di pertandingan iron fist" ucap Yunho, mendengar kata iron fist membuat Heechul marah

"yunho kamu jangan pernah terlibat sedikit pun atau ikut turnamen itu sebelum kau menyesal " bentak sang umma yang memiliki wajah Cinderella walaupun umurnya sudah bisa di bilang tidak muda lagi

"Umma kenapa kau selalu melarang ku ikut masuk turnamen jika aku menang aku pasti bisa mendapatkan banyak uang tanpa mengambil barang dan masuk ke zona geng dan menyia-nyiakan hidup ku mati di tembak oleh mereka"

" tapi yunho umma tidak pernah menyuruh mu bekerja seperti itu jika kau ikut turnamen di SM kau akan lebih menyia-nyiakan hidup mu bertarung di ring seperti binatang itu sangat bodoh yunho, umma senang hidup seperti ini kamu jangan menginginkan lebih lagi dari ini , sebelum semuanya terlambat"

" tapi umma" jawab yunho memotong ucapan sang umma, " aku sudah bosan hidup begini dan hanya bisa makan makanan kaleng" teriak yunho dan pergi keluar meningalkan ibunya, "Yunho" teriak Heechul tapi sama sekali tidak di hiraukan yunho melihat itu membuat Heechul hanya menghela napasnya….

AUTHOR POV

Jung yunho adalah salah satu dari anak2 yang hidup tanpa pernah tau siapa appanya dia hidup di rumah kumuh bersama ummanya mereka tidak punya kerabat jadi mereka hidup hanya sebatang kara sejak kecil yunho di ajari Heechul ilmu bela diri agar bisa melewati hidup yang sangat keras ini dan sampai sekarang yunho sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang gagah dia selalu berjuang untuk hidupnya dan menjaga ummanya,tapi pada hari ini yunho sudah membuat kesalahan yang vatal bertengkar dan meningalkan ummanya sendiri di rumah dan menarik dia ke sebuah takdir yang menyakitkan…..

.

.

.

Lalu yunho beranjak dari rumah dan pergi ketempat Go ara kekasihnya… #Cuma orang ke tiga jejenya masih belum keluar jadi sama ara dulu nee hehehe plak# abaikan oke kita lanjut lagi

Yunho mengetuk rumah ara dan…

"yunhoo" teriak ara sambil memeluk kekasihnya "aku merindukan mu" mendengar itu yunho tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan go ara

"aku juga rindu pada mu, ini aku punya hadiah untuk mu" ucap yunho

" apa itu oppa" lanjut Ara, lalu yunho mengeluarkan sebatang coklat "wah terimakasih oppa" ucap ara sambil memakan coklat yang di berikan yunho melihat go ara yang sedang menikmati coklatnya yunho hanya tersenyum dan ingin pulang ke rumah dan inggin meminta maaf pada ummanya dia sudah berkata kasar pada ummanya dan perasaan yunho pun sudah merasa sangat kuatir takut terjadi sesuatu pada ummanya, ternyata benar pirasat yunho kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkanya…..

Di tempat lain Cassiopeia- sector 197742-C7-443

Anak dari Lee soman yaitu Lee siwon sedang merencanakan penyerangan terhadap orang yang sudah masuk kawasan SM secara diam2 dan mengambil barang yang cukup penting, dia melakukan itu agar ayahnya bangga kepadanya dan mau menyerahkan SM sepenuhnya ke padanya. Siwon sangat haus akan kekuasaan ayahnya tapi orang tua itu tidak pernah mau memberikan kekuasaanya alasannya selalu sama jika di Tanya

"kau masih belum siap menjadi pemimpin SM" ucap Lee soman yang membuat siwon hampir emosi dan ingin menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjadi penguasa SM

'Kita harus cari Jung yunho dia sudah mengambil barang yang cukup rahasia di SM" ucap siwon memerintahkan jack hammer lalu mereka ke luar dari dinding kota dan mengunjungin tempat kumuh Cassiopeia dan mendobrak pintu tempat Mr. choi yang sedang melakukan uji coba alat yang baru dia dapatkan dari yunho melihat itu Mr. choi mengeluarkan pistolnya tapi sayang dia kalah cepat sebab sepuluh orang jack hammer sudah menembaknya lebih dulu setelah dari tempat Mr. choi para jack hammer pergi dan mencari rumah jung yunho yang cukup jauh dari tempat …

Di rumah Go ara

Ketika yunho ingin pulang Go ara menarik tangan yunho dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya lalu mencium yunho sangat liar membuat yunho menarik kata2nya yang ingin pulang dan membalas ciuman go ara, ketika cukup lama berciuman ara melepaskan ciumanya dan membuka jaket yunho dia duduk di atas tubuh yunho sambil berkata " karna oppa sudah memberikan ku coklat jadi aku akan memberikan oppa hadiah yang enaknya sama dengan coklat" lalu tangan ara membuka kaos dan melepaskan celana yang di pakai yunho dan yang hanya tersisa boxser yang menutupi bagian pivasinya setelah itu go ara membuka bajunya dan rok mininya sendiri dan dia hanya menggunakan bikini sebelum membuka BHnya. Yunho membalikan posisi yang awalnya go ara di atasnya dan sekarang dia yang di atas go ara dan mencium ara sambil membuka BH ara tapi sebelum itu terjadi.

Yunho mendengar suara mobil patroli yang menganggu yunho dan menghentikan kegiatan panasnya dengan go ara lalu yunho berdiri dan memasang baju yang sudah terlepas membuat go ara membeku di tempat tidak seperti biasanya yunho bersikap seperti itu, "aku pergi dulu "ucap yunho singkat lalu meninggalkan ara yang terdiam Yunho berlari sangat kencang dia sangat menghawatirkan ummanya hatinya serasa tak tenang

Di rumah yunho

Para jack hammer memegang lengan Heechul sambil memperlihatkan foto yunho dan bertanya "cepat katakan di mana anak itu"

" aku tidak tau" jawab Heechul lantang,

"cepat katakan atau ku tembak kepalamu" ucap salah satu jack hammer sambil menempelkan pistol di kepala Heechul

" sudah ku bilang aku tidak tau kalau pun aku tau aku tak akan memberitahukan kepada kalian" jawab Heechul yang membuat geram para jack hammer lalu mereka melaporkan kepada tuannya bahwa Heechul tak mau memberitahukan tempat di mana yunho berada sekarang,

"kalau begitu ledakkan rumahnya dengan orangnya hancurkan semuanya" kata siwon memberikan perintah ke jack hammer dari telpon gengamnya " baik tuan" jawab jack hammer mereka mengikat Heechul di sebuah tiang dan meninggalkan tempat itu ,yunho yang sedang berlari melihat rumahnya dan ummanya namun terlambat . Misil yang cukup besar di tembakan ke rumah yunho yang masih ada Heechul di dalamnya yang dalam keadaan hidup yunho sempat melihat wajah ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya ibunya sempat melihat yunho dan tersenyum dan seperti mengucapkan sesuatu bibir kecilnya menyebutkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di mengerti dengan membaca gerak bibirnya " umma menyayangi mu" itulah pesan terakhir Heechul kepada anak semata wayangnya setelah melihat itu yunho ingin mendekat dan "DUARRRRRR!" rumah itupun meledak dan membuat yunho terpental cukup jauh karna efek ledakanya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri….

Yunho mengedipkan matanya dia terbangun dari pingsannya dan langsung berlari ke puing2 rumahnya seakan tak percaya yunho sudah melihat rumahnya sudah jadi abu bersamaan dengan ummanya.

lalu yunho menangis dalam diam" uummmmaaaa tiiddaakkk" air mata yunho pun mengalir deras yunho sudah tidak punya siapa2 lagi di dunia ini selain ummanya tapi sekarang semuanya telah lenyap lalu dia menjabak rambutnya frustasi "mianeyo umma seharusnya aku mendengar nasehat mu" teriak yunho "sebelum aku menyesalinya tapi kenapa kau sudah pergi sebelum aku memperbaiki semuanya umma kenapa tuhan tak memberikan ku kesempatan" ketika yunho sedang bersedih go ara datang

"oppa apa yang terjadi omo kenapa ini" Tanya go ara

yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan ara tapi malah memeluk go ara yunho butuh sandaran sekarang dia tau kalau go ara sama sekali tak mencintainya dia hanyalah wanita matre yang mementingkan uang tapi yunho tak peduli dia sudah sangat sedih sekarang 5 menit berlalu yunho menangis di pelukan ara lalu yunho melepaskan pelukanya dan berdiri "Aku akan membalaskan dendam mu umma akan ku bunuh pemimpin SM Lee soman dengan tangan ku sendiri" geram yunho sambil merobek poster lee soman yang terpampang di tembok

melihat itu membuat go ara menghampiri yunho "oppa jangan kau tak boleh begini" melihat ara yunho hanya tersenyum kecut lalu pergi dari hadapan go ara menuju ring pertarungan pembukaan iron fist dengan tekad dan kebencian…

TBC…..

Hohoho tunggu di chap selanjutnya salam sayang dari author untuk semua reader muacchh # kibar2 bendera yunjae


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Tittle: my hero

author: HelenKim (me)

Heheheh, makasih untuk reader yang sudah mau nunggu dan berkenan membaca ff ku maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit ngawur _ oke mari kita mulai

** PART 2**

Yunho berlari menuju tempat pembukaan turnamen dia ikut bergabung dengan pendaftar yang lain yang sedang berbaris

Terdengar suara pengumuman dari lospiker "kontestan untuk turnamen penyisihan silahkan menuju gerbang timur SM"

Di depan gerbang timur SM

"Oke dengarkan semuanya" kata namja yaitu Hangeng berbicara pada kerumunan orang dari tempat kumuh Cassiopeia, " jadi siapa yang akan menjadi pilihan rakyat selanjutnya untuk mewakili Cassiopeia mengikuti turnamen iron fist dan menjadi pemenangnya" ucap pria itu

"Kita tidak akan pernah memenangkan ini!" ucap salah satu dari penduduk cassiopea "penduduk kecil seperti kita ini hanya akan di jadikan korban pembantaian untuk memuaskan penonton", Hangeng mendekat kearah orang itu " lalu kenapa kau di sini kalau tidak mau ikut turnamen pergilah" tutur Hangeng sambil menendang orang tersebut.

"Untuk lolos dari babak penyisihan kalian hanya melawan Marshall law hanya satu ronde jika kalian bisa mengalahkanya maka kalian akan masuk ke turnamen iron fist dan mendapatkan banyak uang" oceh hangeng, tapi tidak ada orang merespon kata2 hangeng mereka takut jika mereka mati di arena pertarungan merekapun hanya terdiam, melihat itu membuat Hangeng kecewa " kalian semua pengecut!" oceh hangeng "kecuali kau pria besar masuklah" tunjuk hangeng ke orang badanya cukup besar dan berotot, lalu orang itupun masuk tanpa berkata apa2.

"Panggilan terakhir" ucap Hangeng "siapa yang akan masuk ada yang mau ikut?", mendengar kata2 terakhir hangeng yunho pun yang sedari tadi ikut berkumpul sepertinya dia masih berpikir keras apakah dia akan ikut atau tidak," baiklah kalau sudah tidak ada" ucap Hangeng lalu berlalu meningalkan kerumunan

"Tunggu ucap yunho" membuat hangeng berhenti berjalan "aku mau masuk" tutur yunho sangat yakin hangeng menatap yunho cukup lama seperti tidak yakin menyuruh yunho masuk, "berapa usia mu" Tanya hangeng

"23 tahun" jawab yunho lantang

"oke baiklah kau harus tanda tangan di sini aku tidak mau kau menuntutku ini pertandingan yang sangat keras jadi berhati-hatilah dan jangan lupa tingalkan tas mu" oceh hangeng ke yunho lalu yunho menuruti apa yang di suruh hangeng

Di kerumunan, penduduk Cassiopeia mengejek yunho yang ikut masuk," sepertinya ada yang cari mati" kata salah satu orang tersebut," kau akan mati" sahut orang yang lainnya…. yunho lalu masuk ke dalam bersama hangeng tanpa mendengar ejekan orang2 tersebut

Lalu suasana di dalam arena sedang ramai, yunho melihat petarung dari SM yaitu marshall law sedang menghajar orang yang sedang ikut turnamen mereka berkelahi di jeruji besi yang di tutup tanpa ada yang bisa keluar dari pertarungan sampai ada yang menang melihat itu membuat yunho sedikit ketakutan apalagi ketika dia melihat marshall law sedang mematahkan tangan dan kaki petarung amatir tersebut dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik lagi lalu petugas membopong petarung amatiran tersebut dan membawanya keluar dari arena pertarungan

Peserta selanjutnya "kau" tunjuk hangeng ke orang yang pertama yang di pilihnya dan baru kau kata hangeng sambil menunjuk yunho, ketika petugas ingin memasukan peserta selanjutnya orang pilihan hangeng yang pertama tidak mau masuk dia tidak ingin bertanding dan memilih pergi "dasar pengecut" teriak hangeng, "kau masuklah" tunjuk hangeng ke yunho lalu yunho masuk ke dalam dan langsung di kunci dari luar oleh petugas…..

"Aku akan masuk ke iron fist jadi jangan menghalangi jalan ku" ucap yunho ke marshall law dengan raut muka yang sangat meyakinkan, "chuuiihh" marshall law meludah di lantai seolah merendahkan yunho "langkahi dulu mayat ku" ucap marshall law langsung memukul wajah yunho dan meninju perutnya sampai yunho terpental ke belakang dan terkena jeruji besi yang mengelilingi arena, para penonton yang melihatnya dari siaran tv dan yang langsung menonton livenya berteriak memberikan dukungan ke marshall law agar menghajar yunho lebih keras lagi.

mendapatkan serangan yang seperti itu yunho berdiri dengan sekuat tenaganya karna sakit di perutnya akibat pukulan marshall law cukup merepotkanya untuk kembali berdiri

"Kau akan di bantai menyerahlah nak" salah seorang penonton berteriak yang sedikit iba melihat yunho, Hangeng pun sudah patah semangat karna jagoannya sudah kalah telak menurutnya.

yunho yang sudah berdiri tegak langsung menyerang marshall law meninju dan menendangnya lalu marshall law membalas yunho dengan menendangnya tapi yunho memegang kakinya dan menguncinya dan menyiku badan marshall law dengan tanganya dan menendang dada marshall law dengan sepatunya yang membuat pertahanan marshall law runtuh dia terjatuh tapi langsung berdiri lagi, yunho dan marshall law pun bertarung dengan segit…

Di kantor SM

Lee soman dan Lee siwon sedang menonton siaran pertandingan pembukaan iron fist yunho vs marshall law dengan muka tegang.

Di arena pertandingan

Yunho dengan sekuat tenaganya sedang menghajar marshall law dengan jurus2 andalannya dan membuat marshall law kelimpungan dia sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut dan hidungnya akibat serangan dari yunho tetapi di sisi lain yunho masih dalam keadaan baik2 saja tampa ada lecet sedikit pun karna dia selalu menangkis serangan dari marshall law melihat itu membuat penonton dan Hangeng bingung melihatnya yunho sangat hebat tidak ada orang dari kawasan yang kumuh seperti Cassiopeia bisa melakukan ilmu bela diri yang sehebat itu yang membuat Hageng senang jika yunho menang maka dia juga akan mendapatkan uang.

Di tempat lain Di mirotic bar

"Loh itu bukannya yunho" kata pemilik tempat itu sambil menonton tv yang di pasangnya, "ya benar itu yunho" ucap teman2 dekat yunho di mirotic bar dan langsung duduk dan menonton pertandingan dan berteriak memberi dukungan untuk yunho dari kejauhan…

Di arena pertandingan

Mashall law mencengram jaket yunho dan ingin menghempaskan tubuh yunho di jeruji besi tapi yunho menginjak jeruji besi berjalan dan salto di udara dan menendang marshall law membuat masrhall law yang malah dia terhempas di jeruji besi tersebut, "yes" teriak teman2 yunho yang menonton di mirotic bar, marshall law yang penuh darah segar di mulutnya memuntahkan dan mengelurakannya "chhuuiiihh"

meludah di lantai dia sudah sangat geram dengan yunho lalu berdiri dan memukul yunho tapi bisa di tangkis yunho tapi tangan yunho di tahan mashall law kunci dan di peganganya perut yunho dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai membuat yunho berbaring kesakitan lalu marshall law mendekat dan ingin memukul yunho tapi yunho menangkis pukulan marshall law dan mengunci tangan marshall law dengan kakinya dan membalik ke adaan membuat lawanya berada di bawah tubuhnya tapi sayang jurus yang di keluarkan yunho salah membuat lawannya dengan mudah melampar tubuh yunho dan terhempas sangat keras di lantai dan membuat yunho mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya ketika hendak berdiri yunho di tendang oleh marshall law dan membuatnya terjatuh di lantai lagi lalu marshall law memegang jaket yunho agar yunho berdiri dan meninju perut yunho dengan sangat keras berkali2 lalu marshall law mendorong tuhuh yunho ke lantai dan membuat yunho dalam posisi tersungkur marshall law ingin mengakhiri pertarungan dengan jurus terakhirnya dia ingin memukul keras bagian kepala yunho lalu dia menarik jaket yunho di saat yang genting yunho teringat ummanya ketika sedang melatihnya bertarung….

flash back

"hiaa!" yunho ingin menyerang Hechul tapi di tahan dan di kunci ummanya,"bebaskan diri mu ucap Hechul, "tidak bisa jawab yunho" karna jurus kunci ummanya tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak lalu Hechul melepaskan yunho dan berkata "jika kau masih bernapas itu artinya kau masih bisa melawan dan bertarung ayo serang lagiii" teriak hechul. end flashback…

ketika marshall law ingin mengeluarkan pukulan mematikanya di kepala yunho semua orang yang menonton dalam ke adaan tegang seakan ada slowmotion,sebelum sempat pukulan mendarat di kepalanya yunho sudah menahanya dia mengankat tanganya ke atas dan membentuk hurup X untuk melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan marshall law dan berdiri perlahan-lahan dan langsung memukul perut dan muka marshall law lalu berlari dan berjalan di jeruji besi dan membuat gerakan terbang dan langsung menyiku kepala marshall law membuat marshall law jatuh ambruk dan kalah…

Di kantor SM

"Aku tidak pernah melihat marshall law di kalahkan oleh seorang amatir" ucap Lee soman rating naik dan para penonton kita menyukainya, "Dia mewakili jalanan, kita lihat apa yang dia bisa lakukan selanjutnya" ucap Lee siwon setelah mereka menonton pertandingan pembukaan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Mingir ayo mingir berikan kami ruang" ucap Hageng yang keluar dari tempat pertandingan bersama yunho,

" siapa nama mu" Tanya Hangeng sebab dia tidak tau nama yunho dia hanya menanyakan umurnya saja

" yunho" jawab yunho dengan enteng

"Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan,yunho kau baru saja mengalahkan seorang petarung SM" oceh hageng sambil memberikan tas yunho, "hey kau bilang dari Cassiopeiakan jadi siapa yang mengajarimu bertarung di tempat kumuh itu" Tanya Hageng

" dari ibu ku" jawab yunho dengan exspresi dingin

"Hah ibu mu itu tidak mungkin" ucap Hageng sambil bercanda ke arah yunho

"ibuku sudah mati" jawab yunho dengan raut wajah yang sedih

Mendengar itu hangeng berbalik dan berkata" kau baru saja memenagkan satu-satunya slot kosong iron fist semua petarung di turnamen ini punya sponsor kecuali kau, untuk mengurus registasi, berkas kerja, latihan dan yang lainya aku bisa mengurus semua itu untuk mu" oceh hageng lalu melanjutkan jalannya

" lalu apa yang kau mau" Tanya yunho

" mungkin 30%" jawab Hangeng

" apa kau mau mengambil 20% " oceh yunho

"setuju" jawab Hangeng langsung menjabat tangan dengan yunho pertanda kalau mereka sepakat apa yang akan di dapat yunho harus bisa berbagi 20% ke Hageng" Pilihan pintar ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap hageng sambil mempersilahkan yunho masuk ke mobil rongsokannya dan mereka berangkat menuju gedung utama SM…..

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di gedung SM di salah satu kamar megah, Lee siwon sedang melakukan adegan panas dengan dua orang yoeja, siwon sedang menyetubuhi salah satu yoeja sambil mengeluarkan emosinya "apalagi yang orang tua itu tunggu"ucap siwon sambil menghentakan tubuhnya di atas yoeja tersebut dan membuatnya merasakan nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan "Ahhhhkkk… .ah tuan sakit" ucap yoeja tersebut,

" aku adalah putra dan pewarisnya, SM seharusnya sudah menjadi milikku sekarang' geram siwon karna Lee soman tidak menyerahkan tahtanya kepada siwon yang membuat siwon sudah sangat lelah menunggu yang bisa di bilang lama tapi orang tua itu yaitu Lee soman sama sekali tak kunjung2 memberikan tahtanya.

Lalu Lee soman datang mengunjungin tempat anaknya dan di situ Lee soman melihat dua orang yoeja dalam ke adaan naked di king bed siwon yang sudah tepar dengan tubuh yang lengket dengan cairan putih terlihat sangat menjijikan.

"apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya lee soman yang melihat siwon keluar dari kamar mandi

"hanya bersenang-senag sedikit appa" jawab siwon

" seharusnya kau membuat persiapan untuk turnamen iron fist" oceh Lee soman

" semuanya sudah di kerjakan" jawab siwon yang tidak sopan membuat Lee soman melayangkan 1 pukulan ke wajah siwon

"seharusnya kau latihan bertarung jangan lengah dengan lawan2 mu dari 7 perwakilan petarung perusahaan lai kau harus ingat siwon memenangkan iron fist berarti kekuatan dan kehormatan SM dan untuk menghormati nama Lee. menang di sini berarti kita sudah memenangkan dunia" oceh Lee soman sambil berlalu meningalkan siwon yang meringis kesakitan….

Di tempat lain yunho yang sedang dalam perjalanan masuk ke dalam kota SM sudah sampai dan memandang heran di sekelilingnya yang sangat megah berbeda dari tempat kumuhnya di Cassiopeia, "hey kau jangan jauh2 dari ku dan berhenti menatap para jack hammer" oceh hageng pada yunho, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam gedung mewah SM.

Di dalam Gedung SM

lee siwon sedang memperkenalkan satu2 para petarung dari perusahaan lain ke pada appanya melalui layar monitor computer yang cangih yang memperlihatkan foto dan profil petarung dengan sangat lengkap.

Reven,dari G-crop intelijen militer dan teknologi sampai ke wetwork sangat mematikan ahli ninjutsu

Eddy Gordon dari valen corp ahli capoera penegak hukum bawah tanah

Sargei dragunov petarung sambo di latih oleh militer rusia

Jesika dan tiffany bersaudara, pembunuh bayaran dari Eyderdex di pekerjakan oleh tiga pimpinan perusahaan ahli dalam kenpo dan akido

Kim jaejoong namja cantik dari C-jes crop ahli dalam seni bela diri campuran yang di latih oleh kakenya dia juga sangat enak di lihat "ucap siwon yang sepertinya jatuh cinta ke pada jaejoong

Miguel rojo , spesialis zipota strateginya sagat kasar

Yoshimitsu ahli pedang dia seorang kesaktria samurai sejati

Brian fury, petinju kuat petarung kenpo dan fisiknya yang kuat dan juara iron fist kita saat ini, dan yang terakhir

Yunho, pilihan rakyat perwakilan dari Cassiopeia yang berhasil mengalahkan salah satu petarung dari SM.

Dan perkenalanpun sudah selesai ucap siwon mengakhiri rapatnya dengan appanya itu.

Di tempat lain di sebuah ruangan berlatih yang terdapat para petarung iron fist sedang sibuk dengan benda berlatihnya masing2, sedangkan yunho melakukan registrasi masuk dan pemeriksaan fisik setelah selesai Hageng melemparkan celana ke yunho,

" apa ini" Tanya yunho

"kau bercanda tentu saja celana untuk mu" ucap Hangeng

"aku tidak akan memakainya" tutur yunho yang melihat celana berwarna unggu dengan motif api di samping kainya membuat yunho engan untuk memakainya

"hey itu ciri khas mu di sini jadi mau tak mau kau harus memakainya" oceh Hageng

"baiklah aku akan memakainya tapi hanya di arena saja" ucap yunho.

Ayo kesini tunjuk hageng ke ruang berlatih kepada yunho kau berkenalan lah dulu dengan mereka aku akan meningalkan mu di sini sementara aku akan mengurus tempat kamar mu di sini lalu Hageng berlalu di hadapan yunho

Yunho pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut,"sipa dia" Tanya para petarung, oh mungkin dia petarung amatiran yang di sebut2 itu kata salah satu petarung yang lain mendengar itu membuat petarung yang lain tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih lanjut berlatih

Yunho POV

Wah,tempatnya sangat besar ucap yunho dalam hati tanpa memperdulikan ejekan dari petarung yang lain, ketika sedang melihat sekelilingnya yunho se akan tertarik melihat salah satu petarung yaitu kim jaejoong sedang melakukan gerakan Baguazhang yang terlihat sangat indah membuat yunho mendekat dan ingin melihatnya lebih jelas lagi sampai suara yang kecil yang menyadarkanya…

"Apa maumu" Tanya jaejoong kepada yunho, mendengar itu membuat yunho tersadar kalau dia dari tadi menatap orang tersebut

"tidak hanya saja aku kagum melihat mu" jawab yunho dengan ekspresi muka aneh

"maaf apa maksud mu" Tanya jaejoong balik

" ah maksud ku kau sangat hebat dalam melakukan gerakan itu membuat ku teringat akan gerakan ibu ku", mendengar itu membuat jaejoong berhenti melakukan latihanya

"jadi kau mempelajari Baguazhang" tanya jaejoong

" hanya sedikit" jawab yunho

"Siapa kau" Tanya jaejoong

" nama ku yunho" jawab yunho

" jadi kau pilihan rakyat kau terlihat tidak seperti petarung" oceh jaejoong yang membuat yunho tersenyum

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu" ucap yunho "kau juga tidak terlihat seperti petarung namja cantik seperti mu sepertinya tidak cocok untuk ikut bertarung seperti ini seharusnya tangan dan kaki yang mulus ini kau gunakan untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih lembut"

Kata2 yunho membuat sontak jaejoong tersenyum kecil" kau lucu sekali" ucap jaejoong mereka berdua sangat akrab yunho sepertinya jatuh cinta melihat pesona namja cantik ini yaitu kim jaejoong rasanya beban dan kesedihan yunho terlupakan saat bersama jaejoong,

ketika yunjae sedang bercanda ria Hageng memangil yunho untuk melihat kamar tempatnya tingal nanti "yunho ayo ikut aku" ucap Hageng, mendengar itu yunho ingin berlalu dari hadapan jaejong tapi sebelum membuntuti Hageng yunho melambaikan tanganya ke jaejoong dan berkata "sampai jumpa di arena" yang membuat wajah jaejoong sedikit memerah karena sikap yunho itu.

Malamnya di gedung SM

Di arena sedang ada sambutan tari-tarian untuk menyambut para petarung iron fist yang di selangarakan di kota SM, lalu para petarung pun di pangil satu2 ke tengah arena untuk memberi hormat pada penonton dan nama terakhir yang di pangil adalah yunho dia petarung baru yang cukup terkenal karena dia berhasil mengalahkan petarung dari SM, para petarung membungkuk member hormat dan kembali ke pingir arena untuk menungu siapa saja yang akan bertarung malam ini, yunho yang berada di dekat jaejoong selalu berusaha keras menahan air liurnya agar tidak keluar karna melihat penampilan jaejoong yang sangat seksi sepertinya ciri khas bajunya sengaja di berikan SM agak terbuka dan mengoda biar pun dia namja tapi pesonanya lebih cantik dari yoeja yang mampu membuat beruang/gagah ingin mengamuk melihatnya.

" Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu" Tanya jaejoong

" yunho ah seharusnya kau focus untuk pertandingan ini" ucap jaejoong yang membuat yunho tersadar dari pikiran anehnya membayangi jaejoong

"Nee joongie maaf sudah membuat mu merasa tak enak" tutur yunho

" joongie?" ucap jaejoong mendengar yunho yang memangilnya begitu yang serasa sedikit asing dan aneh

"maksud mu kau memangil ku begitu yunho ah?"

"ya begitulah, itulah pangilan akrab ku untuk mu ucap yunho" sambil tersenyum yunho sudah secara terang-terangan menyatakan sukanya pada jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong deg degan astaga aku masih normal tapi kenapa namja ini bisa membuat ku seperti ini Tanya jaejoong di dalam hatinya.

Lalu di layar monitor sedang mengacak nama yang akan bertarung di babak pertama iron fist dan hasilnya keluar yaitu reven vs eddy Gordon kedua petarung tersebut ke tengah arena dan bersiap2 untuk bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang menang.

Reven dan eddy punbertarung dengan kekuatan dan jurus yang mereka kuasai reven menendang kaki eddy sampai terjatuh dan reven naik ke atas tubuh eddy, duduk di perutnya dan meninju wajah eddy berkali-kali sampai darah muncrat dan tercecer di lantai arena ring membuat eddy kalah dan tidak bisa melawan lagi,"pemenangnya untuk quarter pertama ialah revennn" suara dari MC dan mengangkat sebelah tangan reven

Setelah pertandingan segit dari reven vs eddy Gordon dan mendapat pemenangnya, layar monitorpun kembali mengacak nama-nama yang akan bertanding di quarter ke 2 dan berhenti di nama "yunho pilihan rakya vs Miguel rojo" ucap MC dan mempersilahkan petarung naik ke ring,sebelum naik ke ring yunho mendapat nasihat dari Hangeng "gunakan emosinya untuk senjata terbaik mu" ucap Hangeng dan di jawab angukan oleh yunho dan mulai naik ke ring kematian

TBC.

.

.

.kekeke tunggu di next chap ya ,tapi yang sabar Helen terlalu gegabah membuat cerita ff belum kelar yg lain eh malah muncul yang baru membuat aku haru menulis 3 naskah sekali gus hehehe tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk hobi ku yang satu ini aku akan terus berjuang demi yunjae. maaf jika banyak penulisan yang salah DLL

Cha mohon bantuannya


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Tittle: my hero

Author: HelenKim (me)

Terimakasih atas semua dukungannya,mohon maaf jika dalam penulisan banyak kata yang salah,atau tanda baca yang kurang, alur yang laju saya author amatiran harap di maklumi.

Ayo mari di baca ffnya

**PREVIEW_**

Setelah pertandingan segit dari reven vs eddy Gordon dan mendapat pemenangnya, layar monitorpun kembali mengacak nama-nama yang akan bertanding di quarter ke 2 dan berhenti di nama "yunho pilihan rakya vs Miguel rojo" ucap MC dan mempersilahkan petarung naik ke ring kematian

**PART 3**

Miguel rojo masuk dengan angkuhnya di ring pertarungan dia lebih dulu masuk sebelum yunho,sedangkan yunho sedang mendengar nasehat dari Hangeng sebelum memasuki ring.

Yunho melihat Miguel rojo dari luar ring yang sedang berteriak menantang yunho, "ayo kemari kau! Apa kau sudah siap, Cepat naik!" tutur Miguel dari dalam ring.

Yunho yang melihat itu sudah lumayan emosi,lalu hangeng memberikan nasehat "satu hal lagi,Gunakan emosinya untuk senjata terbaik mu" mendengar itu yunho hanya menganguk lalu berjalan memasuki ring pertarungan.

Yunho memasuki ring dia hanya mendapatkan teriakan ejekan dari penonton berbeda dengan Miguel rojo, para fansnya berteriak histeris memberi semangat untuk mengalahkan Yunho.

Arena yang di pilih untuk mereka bertarung bertema jembatan dan di bawahnya penuh dengan batu runcing menghadap ke atas,jika jatuh maka tamatlah riwayat mu.

Memasuki ring Yunho dan Miguel rojo mengambil ancang-ancang masing2,ketika bel di bunyikan Yunho langsung melayangkan 1 pukulan ke wajah Miguel rojo dan mengenainya lalu yunho mulai menyerang pukulanya di berbagai tempat tapi bisa di hindari dan di tangkis Miguel. Banyak celah kosong dari serangan yunho membuat Miguel dengan mudah membalas semua pukulan yang di layangkan yunho.

Yunho masih menyerang tapi Miguel selalu bisa menghindar dari pukulan atau tendangan yunho ketika di serang balik,yunho tidak bisa menghindar membuat seluruh pukulan Miguel mengenainya dan Miguel melayangkan 1 pukulan keras membuat yunho terlempar jauh dan terkapar.

Lalu Miguel mendekati yunho yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri

"kau tau kau berada di mana?,ini adalah iron fist!" teriak Miguel rojo mengejek yunho

Mendengar itu yunho hanya menatap Miguel,lalu yunho bangkit berdiri dan langsung menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya. Lee soman dan siwon sedang menonton pertandingan di ruang Vip terlihat menghening dan serius melihat aksi yunho selanjutnya.

Diarena, Ketika yunho berdiri Miguel langsung menyerang dan memukul yunho,tapi semua yang di layangkan Miguel dapat yunho tahan dan menangkisnya lalu Miguel menendang yunho tapi sayang kakinya di tahan oleh tangan kiri yunho dan langsung memukul kaki Miguel dengan tangan kananya membuat Miguel sempat mengerang keras menahan sakit.

Lalu yunho menghempaskan tubuh Miguel di atas jembatan arena yang terbuat dari batu, membuat ke adaan berbalik seperti yang yunho rasakan tadi.

Miguel tak mau kalah dia bangit dan langsung menyerang yunho,mereka berduapun bertarung sangat sengit saling membalas pukulan lawanya. Tapi di sini Yunho terlihat begitu unggul membuat sang lawan terpojok,yunho terlalu gegabah dalam menyerang lawan sehinga membuat Miguel mendapatkan ke sempatan memukul wajah yunho dengan sangat keras dan membuat yunho melangkah mundur, kesempatan ini Miguel gunakan sebaik-baiknya dia memukul yunho berkali2 mengangkat tubuh yunho dan melemparnya ke jembatan batu,membuat yunho berbaring sangat kesakitan.

"bangun yunho, sadarlah!" teriak hangeng dari luar arena, sedangkan para fans dari Miguel berteriak senang melihat yunho terkapar.

Dengan susah payah yunho membalikan tubuhnya yang telentang menjadi tengkurap untuk mempermudah dia berdiri tapi tetap saja dia masih belum kuat untuk berdiri.

Sedangkan,di tempat para petarung berkumpul terdengar perdebatan kecil.

"petarung pilihan rakyat sangat payah sekali" ucap reven mengejek

"diam!" tutur jaejoong yang mendengar ejekan reven

"ada apa kim jaejoong?, Kau menyukai si tikus cassieopea itu?" ucap Brian seperti mengejek jaejoong

"kenapa kita tidak lihat apa yang ada di dalam tubuh mu,cybrong"ucap jaejoong kembali mengejek Brian

"apa maksud mu" ucap Brian dengan suara terdengar seperti berbisik tapi penuh dengan emosi

Mendengar itu jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis dan membuat Brian pergi dari tempat bangku petarung. Sedangkan jaejoong kembali menonton pertarungan Yunho dengan serius

Di arena

yunho menatap Miguel yang berdiri di dekatnya membuat yunho mengingat perkataan ummanya.

Flasback

Ketika sedang berlatih bela diri memukul kayu yunho mendapatkan nasehat dari ummany.

"jangan pernah meremehkan lawan mu,perhatikan ! serang! Pastikan setiap pukulan haruslah pukulan terbaik mu"…. Endflashback.

Lalu yunho bangkit dan mengosok membersihkan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"bagus Yunho,lawan lah dia" teriak hangeng semangat melihat yunho yang kembali bangkit

Melihat itu Miguel langsung menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya, dengan cepat yunho langsung menyerang Miguel rojo dengan pukulan yang terlihat semakin keras dan melempar Miguel ke luar arena.

DI tempat kumuh cassieopea

Penduduk cassie dengan semangat mendukung yunho,mereka berkumpul dan menonton pertandingan yunho lewat sebuat televisi besar yang sengaja di pasangkan SM untuk mereka yang di tempat kumuh.

Di arena

Untung saja Miguel lumayan jauh terlemparnya di luar arena sehinga tidak mengenai batu2 runcing,Miguel dalam ke adaan sekarat dia penuh dengan luka pukulan yunho dan dia juga mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya,tapi yunho sama sekali tidak peduli dia melompat dari jembatan dan menyiku perut Miguel dan kembali memukulnya dengan brutal yunho sangat emosi apalagi ketika dia membayangkan detik-detik terakhir kematian ummanya sehinga membuatakan yunho melihat lawanya yang sekarat. yunho terus memukul dan memukul dia tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan hangeng dari luar "Yunho…Hentikan ini sudah berakhir!". Membuat yunho tersadar dan menghentikan pukulanya lalu keluar dari ring meningalkan Miguel yang pingsan bersimbah darah.

"terimakasih atas saranya"ucap yunho ke hangeng,yunho sadar dia menang karena saran2 dari hangeng

"yah itu adalah tugas ku,semakin banyak kau menang semakin banyak uang yang ku dapat" ucap hangeng sambil memegang bahu yunho membuat yunho mengerang sakit

"Akkkhhh"

"apa itu sakit?" Tanya hangeng

"sakit semuanya!" tutur yunho

Lalu yunho berpapasan dengan jaejoong, "kemenangan yang hebat,sangat menghibur tapi benar-benar di luar kendali" ucap jaejoong berbisik di telinga yunho dan langsung pergi setelah membisikan itu membuat yunho hanya nyengir kuda.

"lain kali kau harus menyelesaikan petarungan secepat yang kau bisa,kau harus memukul dengan keras" ucap hangeng mengintropeksi yunho yang sedang tidak focus karena jaejoong,di perjalanan kembali kekamar yunho dan hangeng bertemu siwon.

"hageng, kudengar kau sudah menemukan petarung baru mu"ucap siwon dengan suara terdengar meremehkan

"biar ku perkenalkan padamu,ini jung yunho pilihan rakyat"ucap hangeng dengan sopan

Lalu siwon menatap yunho.

"well,selamat atas pertarungan mu yang spektakuler, kau membuat ayah ku terkesan" ujar siwon

"tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak asing dengan gaya bertarung mu, apa ayah mu pernah bertarung di ironfist?" tanya siwon lagi dengan penuh menyelidik

"aku tidak tau ayah ku" jawab yunho dingin

"hal biasa di cassie, bekerja keras dan terus berlatih suatu hari nanti mungkin kau akan menjadi aset SM" ucap siwon terdengar sombong

" aku tidak akan pernah bekerja di SM" tutur yunho dingin

"kita lihat saja nanti"ucap siwon terlihat emosi dan berlalu meningalkan yunho

Pertarungan di arena hanya di adakan 2 ronde saja jadi petarungan selanjutnya akan di lanjutkan besok,ini di lakukan agar petarung dapat beristirahat.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengunakan handuk yang melilit di pigangnya,dia baru selesai mandi tapi sudah ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Lalu yunho berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, yunho tersenyum kecil ketika melihat jaejoong yang di depan pintu.

"aku harus keluar dari sini sesekali" ucap jaejoong seperti mengajak

"kurasa itu melangar peraturan" tanya yunho

"tidak jika kau keluar tanpa ketahuan"tutur jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis

Dan yunjaepun saling bertatapan seperti memikirkan hal yang sama lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.

Di tempat lain

Terlihat siwon sedang mengutak-atik profil para pemain ironfist di computer,lalu siwon mengklik data yunho di computer, siwon ingin mencari sesuatu tentang yunho.

Lalu siwon mencocokan semua DNA pemain lama di ironfist,beberapa saat ketika loading lalu muncul Gambar Haechul, hasil itu memberitahukan bahwa 100% DNA Haechul dan yunho sama. Membuat siwon yang melihatnya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan yunho pergi ke sebuah Bar yang cukup besar di kawasan dalam kota SM, dengan segala cara mereka dengan susah payah keluar dari gedung SM secara sembunyi-sembunyi akhirnya berjalan mulus tanpa di ketahui oleh penjaga.

Ketika memasuki Bar suara dentuman musicpun terdengar, "wah,itu yunho pilihan rakyat ada di klab ayo beri sambutan" ucap sang DJ

"Hai, ini kau hebat sekali!" tutur seorang yoeja yang sedang duduk di bartender

"terimakasih" jawab yunho singkat

Lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam membuntuti jaejoong di belakang

"tiga hari yang lalu sekelompok geng mencoba membunuh ku" ucap yunho bercanda

"maka hari ini kau seorang selebritis,jadi biasakan diri mu" jawab jaejoong

Setelah mengucapkan itu jaejoong kembali berjalan dan duduk di sebuah kursi meja yang kosong dengan di ikuti yunho.

"jadi apa yang terjadi di sana dengan rojo" tanya jaejoong

"aku menghajarnya itulah yang terjadi" jawab yunho

"kau lebih dari sekedar menghajarnya,kau hampir membunuhnya. Boleh aku memberi sedikit nasehat ironfist bukanlah tentang membunuh atau membuat dirimu terbunuh"

"jadi kau membawa ku kemari untuk memperingatkan ku?"

"aku hanya memberitahu,sikap seperti itu akan membuat mu dalam masalah"

"kurasa aku harus lebih bisa mengendalikan ke adaan…seperti mu"

Mendengar itu jaejoong menatap yunho.

"kau tidak tau apa2 tentang aku" ucap jaejoong sambil meminum minumannya

"kau tumbuh di luar wilayah SM,kakek mu mengajari mu bertarung,memasukan mu ke liga amatiran dan menjadikan mu seorang juara. Aku sudah melihat mu di promo-promonya ironfist" jawab yunho panjang lebar

"jadi kau mengetahui ku hanya di promo-promo,itu masih kurang cukup" ucap jaejoong sambil memandang yunho dan dibalas yunho dengan senyuman .

Jaejoong berdiri dan berlalu dari tempat duduknya menuju dancefloor melihat itu yunho juga berdiri dan mengikuti jaejoong, sedangkan jaejoong sudah mengoyangkan tubuhnya dengan lincah membuat para namja dan yoeja melihatnya hanya menganga lebar apalagi jaejoong masih mengunakan pakain ciri khasnya dari SM yang terlihat seksi dan agak terbuka,ketika para namja ingin mendekatinya langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat yunho mendekat dan menatap para namja yang igin mendekat dengan tatapan mematikan seperti memberitahukan bahwa jaejoong miliknya,membuat keberanian para namja lain menciut ketakutan melihatnya.

Yunho mendekati jaejoong yang sedang menari mengikuti irama music,jaejoong di buat terkejut akibat ulah yunho yang memegang pingang rampingnya dan menuntunya menari bersama dengan yunho di pelukanya. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelak dia pun hanya mengikuti apa yang yunho lakukan jaejoong tersipu malu ketika tangan yunho turun dan memegang Buttnya. #kekekeke so swett

Dan Malam itu yunho berpesta ria dengan jaejoong menari di dance floor,tepat jam 12 mereka pulang dan masuk ke SM dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, tepat di depan kamar yunho jaejoong ingi berbelok ke kamarnya tapi di tahan oleh yunho.

Jaejoong di tarik memasuki kamar dan langsung di cium yunho penuh dengan rasa cinta, jaejoong tidak melawan dia malah membalas ciuman yunho ketika tangan yunho mulai menjalar jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh yunho ke belakang.

"aku harus tidur,aku mungkin harus menghajar mu besok pagi" ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum imut

"kau yakin" oceh yunho sambil tersenyum jail dan melumati cery lips jaejoong lagi

"uuunngghhhh,pergilah tidur" ucap jaejoong sambil mengatur nafasnya dan berlalu meningalkan yunho

Yunho menatap jaejoong dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia sedangkan jaejoong senyam-senyum sendiri di perjalanan ke kamarnya.

Lalu yunho menutup pintu kamarnya,ketika yunho melepaskan jaket lampu kamarnya tiba2 mati dan berkedip, terlihat 2 orang dengan baju hitam ala-ala ninja dengan senjata di tanganya melihat itu yunho terkejut dan membelalakan matanya….

TBC.

.

Mohon dukunganya


End file.
